Time Machine
Time Machine is an episode from Plankton Lives With The Raw. It will air on July 20, 2015. Tune in These networks will air the episode at 7:00 * Bikini Bottom TV (Channel 6) * Kingshire TV (Channel 162) * Shehahn TV (Channel 165) * HDC (Channel 202) Trainscript French Narrator: Ahh, the butiful sunset. Everyone is up eating dinner, fixing thier bed, or fast asleep. noises are heard Hey... whats all the racket? construntion noises are heard again Okay. Whoever is do- shows the Chum Bucket Ahh, yes. Lets see what Plankton's crimanal mastermind is up to tonight! Plankton: Oh Kaaaaaareen! Karen: What is it this time? Plankton: I've built the worlds greatest machine in EXITINCE! Karen: A cardboard box. Wow. I married such a genius. Plankton: Not the BOX you barnicle head!!! Karen: Then where is it? Plankton: INSIDE the box!!! opens the giant box to what appers to be a time machine Wala! Karen: Wow! You built that on your own? Plankton: Yup. Just in a week. Now its time for to get inside and RUIN KRABS FUTRE!!! Muhahahaha! Karen: You mean his past? PLankton: Or wait maybe its his present... Ahh, Who cares! See ya, Karen! Karen: Not in a millon years... literly! gets inside the time machine Plankton: Hmmm... how do I work this th- bumps into a button witch takes him to the Shara Dessert Hey, where am I- AHH LION! presses a random button that takes him to the futre of Bikini Bottom Plankton: Oh what, now im back h- screen shows The Chum Bucket witch has turned into a graveyard named The Graveyard Of Chum while the Krusty Krab just started building thier fifth establesment Plankton: AH! presses another button witch makes him go to the prehistoric times of Bikini Bottom Plankton: Ahh. Here we are. Wait a minute, what’s that? another time machine. Plankton: Why is there another time machine? and sees Squidward being chased by SpongeGar and Patar Plankton: I’m not going to ask. small crab Crab: Money money money money! punches crab Plankton: I hope that crab was related to Krabs. bigger crab comes behind Plankton Plankton: Oh no. Ahhhhh! runs in time machine and goes back to a unknown time. Sees Krusty Krab Plankton: The Krusty Krab. Time to ruin Krab’s future. evilly and enters the Krusty Krab. Sees Squidward with hair Plankton: Huh? Squidward has hair? sees Jim cooking patties Jim: Order up! Plankton: Who’s that? Never mind! There is his office! enters office. Plankton: Where is that idiot, Krabs. Huh? There is the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. This isn’t part of the plan, but who cares?! takes the Krabby Patty Formula and runs out the Krusty Krab. Goes back in the time machine and goes back to his time period. Sees Bikini Bottom all destroyed. Plankton: Wow. Bikini Bottom has really let itself go. turns around and sees the Krusty Krab all destroyed Plankton: Huh? looks and sees Chum Bucket and it’s gold and really big Plankton: Wow. goes in Chum Bucket. Everyone screams and cleans the floor quickly. Squidward is seen working the register. Squidward: Hello, Mr. Plankton! Hope you had a good day! Plankton: Okay? goes to kitchen. SpongeBob: Hello, Mr. Plankton! Please don’t hurt me! Plankton: What the hell is going on? Why do you work for me? SpongeBob: Well, you are behind the richest restaurant in Bikini Bottom and the whole town fears you. Plankton: Well, why is the entire town destroyed? SpongeBob: It’s because of your arch-rival, Krabs. Plankton: Krabs? SpongeBob: Yeah. He was once the owner of the best restaurant in town, then you stole the formula and you now have the town under your control. And now, Krabs went from simple restaurant owner to master criminal and he threatens to wreak his horrible revenge on you. Plankton: I must be on drugs. Where’s Karen? SpongeBob: Don’t you remember? She broke up with you and joined Krabs. Plankton: Why? SpongeBob: Jee, you must be on drugs if you don’t remember this. She was fed up with you so she left you and joined Krabs. Plankton: What have I become? explosion is heard. Plankton: What the scallop was that?! SpongeBob: It’s Krabs and Karen! Mr. Krabs: Where is that one eyed freak?! Karen: I’ll scan for him. scans the Chum Bucket Karen: He is in the kitchen. Mr. Krabs: Let’s go! Krabs and Karen run to the kitchen. Mr. Krabs: Where are ye? Plankton: I’ve gotta go and fix Bikini Bottom! run out the Chum Bucket to the time machine followed by Mr. Krabs and Karen. Mr. Krabs: Karen, fire! shoots a missile and all that is seen. When the smoke clears up, Plankton and the time machine are gone. Mr. Krabs: Where is he? cuts to the time machine. Plankton goes back to when he stole the formula. Plankton: Good. The other time machine is here. I’m not too late. runs in Mr. Krab’s office and sees the other Plankton stealing the formula. Plankton: Stop! Other Plankton: What? Plankton: I’m from the future and what you are about to do will ruin Bikini Bottom! Trust me! Other Plankton: Well, okay. Plankton puts formula back and leaves. Plankton: Wait! Who says we still can’t ruin Krab’s future? evilly Other Plankton: Good point. evilly steal Mr. Krab;s wallet and run to their time machines and go back to their time periods. Plankton goes back to his time and sees that Bikini Bottom is back to normal. Plankton: Good. All back to normal. Huh? sees Mr. Krabs running around screaming. Mr. Krabs: Has anyone seen my wallet? Anyone?! Plankton: Yep. Back to normal. Category:Episodes